RWDM Drabbles 100 100s
by Amanita Jackson
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. All genres I can squeeze into 100 words, all prompted with a random word generator, all RWDM. Now featuring 30/100 of the 100 100s challenge. They continue! Fo' real fo' real, this time.
1. Manners

**A/N:** Yes. Back. FInally. Technical difficulties, and once again reality had to intrude. WHY does it always DO that?

**Warning:** Slash. Fluff. Humor of the dirty sort.

**Dedication:** Happy ChristmaHannuKwanziSolstiSaturnalia-ka to all and sundry! Also much thanks to Linn-chan, who very kindly allowed me to twiddle with the final line. It was originally in one of her lovely Fruits Basket fics. Thank youuu!

Right. Enough chit-chat. I am sleepy. Here is your story.

* * *

"Ron? Ron, are you in here?" Harry asked, sticking his head through the doorway of the bloody enormous pantry. The thing was nearly a third the size of the Great Hall. At least, the part he could see. It was probably bigger than that; a sense of _space _was about the place.

Admittedly, the sense was of an incredibly crowded space. The room was packed wall-to-damn-enormous-wall with sixty different types of bread, colorful pasta in interesting shapes, meat from every animal Harry had heard of, and more barrels of potatoes than Harry wanted to think about. Dried herbs of every imaginable type hung from the ceiling.

And that was within a mere ten meter radius.

Harry decided to give it another try, then continue his search elsewhere. The House Elves had reported seeing Ron go in nearly an hour ago. He must've left by now. The elves had once shown the boys a secret passage that lead to the Great Hall, right by Dumbledore's chair. Against urgent need, they'd said.

Also if Dumbledore needed more sweeties. For some reason, candy could not be transferred to the Hall in the same way food could, except during the proper course. Dumbledore did not like waiting for dessert for his candy. The old wanker barely ate anything else, apparently.

It wasn't exactly a secret passage, the elves had told him. More a servant's entrance. Which lead right from the candy barrels to the Staff Table.

Ron might be in the Library, Harry mused. He'd not checked there yet, and they did have an essay due the day before that Ron had talked himself an extra day to do.

Just one more try, he decided, then a handful of sweets and off to the next floor.

"OI! RON!" came the bellow.

"Wha?" came the slightly muffled reply.

"Are you stuffing your face? I want to go over some Quidditch strategies! You can eat later!"

"I'll be uh ih--" Ron swallowed. "I mean, I'll be up in a bit. Just let me finish and clean up, okay?" Ron called back.

"All right, fine. Common Room. If that's the bloody birthday cake for next week you've found, don't eat the whole thing, you great pig," Harry added in the odd, offensive sort of affection teenagers use amongst each other. "Laters."

"Ih no'. La'eh!"

Ron heard the pantry door close.

Well…okay, he didn't. He was otherwise occupied. A pale hand fisted in Ron's hair, the other holding the shelf behind a shoulder for support. The owner of these hands spoke then, amused, breathing heavily. "Cake…? How absurd. Quidditch…Ah-!"

A laugh. Or was it a choke? Perhaps both.

A minute later, Ron stood to face him, grinning somewhat sheepishly.

"Really, though, Weasley…" Draco said, gulping air, hand still entwined in the other boy's hair. He pulled Ron closer with his other arm, leaned in. He whispered to the other boy with a grin: "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"


	2. Sentence by Sentence

Hmm, yes. What is there to say? I rather like this style and I experimented a titch. Let me know how you like it.

Dedicated to my darling Krista, because she missed me. (How can they think...?)

**Warnings:** Fluff, slash. Enjoy.

* * *

**1. trains**

For six years Ron had dreaded the ride on which he'd inevitably end up in the same compartment as Malfoy, but this year they're both _rather_ looking forward to it.

**2. smug**

"So what if you're the better kisser?"

**3. warm**

"Stop worrying and roll over here, you little sod, you're letting all the cold air in," Draco mumbles, his aristocratic features buried in a pillow.

**4. origin**

Sometimes Draco wonders why—never if, always why—of all people he chose _Ron_…but he never wonders for very long because as sappy as it is, love's just like that.

**5. nuisance**

Draco decided it was a mixed blessing; while Harry didn't _have_ to be so suspicious, he was the reason Ron suggested Silencing Charms (which had saved them more than once).

**6. game**

"Yes, and when have we ever followed their rules?" Ron murmurs.

**7. photo**

"Colin, I don't care how cute a couple you think Draco and I make, I will personally make your life a living hell if you don't give me that NOW," and even as he ground out the threat he knew he'd keep the picture.

**8. selfish**

"You do need to worry about yourself sometimes, you know, for my sake," Draco whispers as Ron goes off to face death for Harry's sake, _again_.

**9. uncommon**

He'd started to comment that the situation was unfortunate, but Malfoy had opted to kiss him instead and somehow they found themselves out of the mistletoe's reach and still snogging…

**10. clarity**

"No, I really do think I love him…"

* * *

Ahhh. Fluff. I do like a good bit of fluff. Hopefully, what I have just written qualifies as 'a good bit of fluff'. Either way, i hope you liked. Once again, I beg ceaselessly for reviews. If not, well, I am learning to be satisfied with my hit count. However if you do leave a review you can rest safe in the knowledge that I give a small exclaimation of delight whenever I see one. Also, I shall be very thankful. If reviewing isn't your cuppa, fine. I am like that too some days.

I shall leave you to seek out more slashy goodness. Whilst on the subject, allow me to advertise my c2: OneStop Slash Shop. Lovely writers, lovely stories. Fluff, crack, angst, and all inbetween. No cringe-worthy fics, just the good stuff! Check it out! (waggles eyebrows) You know you want to.


	3. Vague

I return! Sadly, my computer did not. It's quite dead, so I'm forced to use other people's computers until I get a new one. 

Still, despite all obstacles, I have brought you another DMRW drabble! Six-hundred-odd words. Lovely, maudlin, early-morning stuff. Also, I may be getting a beta soon. I probably need one. I haven't written angsty stuff in ages. I am very glad I got this out of my system. Never fear, I shall have at least one chapter of fluff for you before the week is out!

This is...odd, but I think it's sweet. Then again, that may be the virus talking. Damn winter diseases, damn them all!

Here's this, I've got to dash and try to crank out another story before common sense takes over and hauls my sorry sickly self off to bed.

**Warning:** slash, slight sap/angst

* * *

"Of all people, Draco. You might at least be screwing Potter, if you absolutely needed a Gryffindor. At least you'd get some power out of the bargain. Why Weasley?"

Draco shifted in the large chair, staring into the fire. He was sitting sideways, his head resting on one of the chair's wings. Ron's head was balanced precariously on Draco's shoulder. Ron had just dropped off, huddled between Draco's legs and leaning sideways onto the rest of the blond boy. Draco appeared not to notice as Ron's head slipped slowly from Draco's shoulder to rest on his collarbone.

"Why not Weasley, Blaise? He's pureblood, at least. More than you can say from your last little friend from who knows where. Did you even get their name?"

"You needn't be so sharp. I was merely asking." Blaise sounded amused.

"Well, don't. It's unnecessary," snapped the blond, gently grabbing Ron's arm to stop the sleeping young man from falling off the chair.

"Hardly. It's quite obvious you've got some sort of attachment to him. I don't care about English politics; I can easily fly off to Italy and be done with it. You, however, are in rather deep whether you accept it or not. So is he. Have you thought about the consequences, Draco? For yourself as well as for him?"

Draco's grip tightened as he turned to look at dark-haired young man seated on the couch.

"I realize we have less than two months before we're out in the world and away from school. I know that he's Potter's best friend and that I am very much an enemy of Potter. I have grasped that there are almost as many people who want me dead as want Potter dead, and only a few less who want _him_ dead. I have the strange feeling that most people will object to one or the other of us if we ever need help. I fathom that his family hates me and mine hates him and that the Romeo-and-Juliet thing does not end happily in any adaptation. I believe that if we stay together then we're never going to hear the end of it, one way or another, and that it's going to be very unpleasant except in the highly unlikely event we can keep a low profile."

"Draco—"

"Blaise, I very much realize that I am risking life, legacy, reputation, and practically everything I have for this...this whatever I have with Weasley." Draco scanned the empty Common Room, then lowered his gaze to the latent form of Ron Weasley. The sleeping teen was propped, curled on his side, against Draco, his head on Draco's chest, pinning Draco's bent leg to the back of the chair. Draco's other leg dangled down, oddly elegant, off the chair's front.

Draco closed his eyes wearily, placed a possessive hand on Ron's head. He worked his fingers into the red hair and absentmindedly began to play with it.

Blaise arched an eyebrow

Eyes still closed, Draco continued speaking in a defeated, resigned tone.

"I know, I know. It's pathetic. It's so sickeningly sweet and lovely I want to strangle myself, but that would make him unhappy so I can't. It's sappy and disgustingly romantic but I love the poor, penniless bastard and the worst part, Blaise, is that I have no idea why."

The clock struck two. The sun would be up in a few hours, the Common Room would be filled with scheming, and the early-morning magic that can bring people together would be gone.

But for now, as Blaise promised himself to fish the other two out of the trouble he know they'd encounter, as Draco hoped fervently he hadn't just laid his twisted little heart bare to the wrong person, as Ron dreamed fear-tainted dreams of desperation and isolation in the months to come even while he clutched Draco like a teddy bear, they could rest. They wouldn't have to face the world or harsh reality, wouldn't have to try to explain and put words to things that don't need words, can't have words. For now.


	4. Prompt 1: Lifting

**100 100s challenge (from a friend): using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. ****No more, no less.**** Pairing: Draco/Ron**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, et cetera. Do we even need this these days?

**Warning: **Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion.

To be updated daily in an attempt to get me back on fanfiction. I've not been writing lately and I need to get back into it. Hopefully this will do the trick, sparking yet more lurvely fics. But yes. One drabble-chapter per day. Here is the first. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt**** 1:**** lifting

* * *

**

"You're _heavy_," Draco grumbled. Ron was entirely unsympathetic.

"Well, see, there's this thing called 'gravity', and when you lean on someone at the top of a stairwell, they tend to fall down."

"I blame you."

"If you weren't such a skinny little fairy you wouldn't have so much trouble. You're not even carrying me properly; I'm bloody _leaning_ on you."

"If you weren't so clumsy, a skinny little fairy like me wouldn't have caused you to overbalance, you pathetic, bent whiner."

"Well, if you weren't so _eager_…"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"…"

"--!"

"Better?"

"God, YES."

* * *

Ahh, that feels better. Like it? I hope so. Have a lovely evening/morning/afternoon/whenever you happened to come across this. Reviews of any kind are eagerly sought after by this particular review slut. 


	5. Prompt 2: Saved

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't know if this situation's feasible or if one of them dies before the end of the seventh book. Whatever.

**Warning: **Mild slash of the Draco/Ron persuasion, implied post-Hogwarts.

Well, so far I'm doing a pretty good job of updating daily. Yes, yes, this is only the second, but hopefully this will start a new trend of me actually keeping my worthless word when I tell you that I'll be updating soon. I've written a couple of 'buffer' drabbles already, so that might be a factor. Whatever the reason, her heart or her shoes, she sat with her laptop...er, checking for news? So much for my Dr. Seuss moment. In any case, here is the second ficlet. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt : saved**

* * *

"You didn't have to come get me," said a dark figure on the back of a broomstick. 

"I know," said the front rider, looking just as dark in the oppressive, late-night heat of the summer gloom.

"I could've handled them," the first one continued.

"I know." The front rider's contributions were all delivered in the same neutral, childish singsong, his attention obviously elsewhere.

"I'm going back in the morning, to get the rest of my stuff." Knowing there would be nothing to go back to.

"Alright."

They flew off, indifferent to the spell-blasts from the collapsing city igniting the sky.

* * *

. 

Huzzah! Another one done! Ooh, this is such fun. I'm just glad to be back...


	6. Prompt 3: Brother

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer: **Of course I own this. Er. Do character rights get transferred like you could do at some point with titles or land or whatever? Like, if I defeat Rowling in a duel, can I have the boys?

**Warning: **Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Implied **sex**. Implied **twincest**. Foul **language**.

Sorry about the confusingness of the last drabble. If I get the chance, when I'm done with all 100 drabbles I'll go back and change that. In the meantime, mustn't look back! I love this one. I think this will be my favourite. I just adore writing Fred and George. I may do some ficlets for them. Huzzah for twincest! If you don't care for twincest, though, you can assume that they're talking about some fling with Lee or Angelina/Alicia/Katie or whoever you wish, really. If you like twincest, great! That's what it's supposed to be. Whatever you choose, here is the third installment. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt: brother**

* * *

"Oh, bloody fucking hell." Ron buried his scarlet face in his hands. 

"Well, Fred! Look what our ickle Ronniekins has been up!"

"Why, George! Could this be why our little brother didn't come home for Christmas to visit his dear family?"

"Why, I believe it is, Fred! Mum will be terribly hurt, Ronniekins, that Ferret—"

"Tell your mother about us and I'll tell her about you two," Draco cut in smoothly.

"What a feisty one you've gotten yourself into, Ronniekins. Have a very Merry Christmas!" The twins beat a hasty retreat.

"USE PROTECTION!" Fred hollered from the crowded stairwell.

* * *

XD Gawwww, you have to love the twins! If anyone knows of any good twincest (or any fics involving FrednGeorge at all, really) that I've not spotted, send 'em along. Many thanks.  



	7. Prompt 4: Char

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer:** Mine, all mine! Every word on this page. Mine. The lads...not so much.

**Warning: **Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion . Mentions of **sex**, which may or may not ultimately happen depending on Ron's mood and Draco's persuasive abilities.

I seem to be writing oneshots for winter holidays. Hmm. Ah well. This past winter I mainly wrote summer fics. Not that, you know, I actually finished many of them, but still. I was going to do an angsty ficlet for this, but I was at this party the other night and my friend Karl was burning absolutely everything in sight, including some of the flowers on the table. It was amusing. And it sort of morphed into this. Well, yes. Here is the fourth. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt: char**

* * *

"That's…why would you give me that?" 

"It's Valentine's Day. You're a Gryffindor. I wish to have sex tonight. Therefore I need a romantic gesture."

"_This_ is a romantic gesture?"

"Well, yes." There was a moment of stunned silence. Draco sighed. "Am I done? Can we shag now?"

"What? No! This is a crap Valentine's Day gift; I'd rather you'd not gotten me one at all!"

"Not my fault. I think I should still get sex."

"You're giving me a _burnt rose_!"

"Yes. Blame Potter, he hexed it. So, sex…?"

"I give up."

"That's 'yes', right?"

"…"

"But it's Valentine's Day..."

* * *

Mmm. Now, personally, I think Draco should still get sex too. Don't you?  



	8. Prompt 5: Socks

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Blast.

**Warning: **Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion . Mentions of **sex**, which will definitely be happening later on in the showers. Perhaps I could write you 100 word PWP as a followup...? Heh. That would be amusing.

Written almost entirely while listening to "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco. They're talented AND pretty. I was pawing around Youtube and discovered Ryden (also spelled Rydon, apparently). Wuv. Right up there with Draco/Ron. Check it out if you have the chance. In any case, here is the fifth 100-word drabble! Enjoy

* * *

**Prompt: socks**

* * *

"Socks, socks, socks," Draco muttered, on hands and knees as he searched for the missing items of clothing. Ron's eyes glazed over. 

"Stop oogling and help me find my socks, Weasley. We have a Quidditch match and warmups start in twenty minutes."

"If you can't find them, will you stay here?" Ron asked slyly.

"No, letch. I'll simply be very cranky and there will be no shower sex afterwards," Draco said as crisply as he could manage from underneath the dresser.

"Ah." Ron hurried over to where he'd stashed the socks and displayed them triumphantly. "Do I get a reward?"

* * *

Hm. I feel as though this could have been much better. I'm sorry; I had a rather busy day today and didn't have much time to write. I promise I will be getting you your oneshots every single day, no matter how crap they are or how much bother and difficulty they cause me. This shall be regularly updated! (Reminds me of history class and how despite being a total cockup in every other area, Mussolini managed to get Italian trains running on time...) But yes. I love you all. I really do. Ta muchly to everyone who reviews and everyone who lurks and enjoys reading these but can't be bothered to review (like me, all too often...)! Have fun. I'm going to sleep now as I have a LOT to do tomorrow. Bah. Yardwork. I'll make the boys do yardwork to make me feel better, shall I? 


	9. Prompt 6: Stress

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: Like, totally not mine.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Implied it is more what I did. Instance of foul **language**.

Sorry I missed yesterday's drabble...here it is...it's just there was yardwork and there were social obligations and messes and all sorts of convenient excuses for me being a total lazy bastard and not putting this up on time. Well, here it is now. The better-late-than-never sixth installment. Enjoy! (This one's just a bit odd, sorry...) 

**

* * *

**

**Prompt : stress **

* * *

Ron whimpered, holding the parchment at arm's length. 

"Make it go away."

"Your grades won't change if you don't look. Git," Draco added lazily. The blond man was sprawled gracefully on the carpet, the summer heat making him torpid.

Ron was, in contrast, somewhat more agitated.

"But…they're N.E.W.T.s! They're the only part of school that actually _counts_! And I've probably done shite on them! They're—"

"Over and fucking done with. Look at me, Weasley. School. Is. Over. There is nothing more we can do. Don't get worked up."

"But…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come here, I'll help you relax."

* * *

These seem to be leaning towards fluff lately, have you noticed? This is actually based on a personal experience, which was also fluffy. Perfect prompt, though. I can tell you all right now: if you have a significant other who's getting their exam results in soon, they will very much appreciate your putting things in perspective (as it were). Those of you that recetly got your results in or will be getting them in soon...best of luck.

* * *


	10. Prompt 7: Scream

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: The boys aren't mine, officer! I'm just holding them for a friend, I swear.**  
**

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Heavily implied **sex**.

Here is the seventh of one hundred. It's been a week, a whole week! Possibly. (Cannot be expected to keep track of everything...) Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt: scream **

* * *

"It…I…I heard shouting, and, um, er…" 

"Yes, Potter, I'm sure you did. And now it is your cue to go 'Oops, sorry, I'll be leaving now' and stumble back out, yes?"

"I…er…I mean, that is, you…"

"I, er, think it's best you just go, Harry."

"Of course, it's just…I was just…I think…It's…"

"Harry, can you please leave us alone for a bit?"

"You…He...but I thought…"

"We'll talk back at the dorms, I promise."

"Gah…"

"OUT, Potter."

A door slams.

"You're crap at Silencing Spells, Weasley."

"Fine. _You_ do them next time."

* * *

'Cos we all know Harry walks in on them at some point.

* * *


	11. Prompt 8: Trapped

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: J.K.'s, not mine. I don't have to like it, I just have to deal with it.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Mentioned it is more what I did.

This one is also a bit odd. It just sort of showed up. Still, here is the much-awaited eighth drabble. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: trapped**

* * *

"I can see it now: 'Mum, he followed me home. May I shag him?' 'Of course, Draco,' she would respond. And we'd all sit down for tea until Father arrived and Hell broke loose." 

"Yeah, well, my family won't be much better. If you aren't attached to Mum's hip, my brothers and Dad and Ginny would probably wallop you."

"Mother would wince to hear such butchered grammar."

"Y'know, your mum doesn't sound too bad."

"Neither does yours."

"Yeah. If grandchildren weren't ruled out, she might actually approve."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Er. Maybe we should keep keeping this quiet."

"Yeah."

Two sighs.

* * *

Again, sorry if this confuses anyone. In addition, I think 'shag' is a fun word to say. Like 'ovary' or 'dirigible'.  



	12. Prompt 9: Desk

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: NoT mInE.**  
**

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Implied **femslash**. Slight **Harry bashing**. Mentions of **sex** (in public places, woo!).

Bugger. I have just found out that tomorrow will be the last day for the next three and a half weeks in which I will definitely have internet access. Ah, the perils of travel! On the days that I do, I promise to put up all the ones due and possibly an extra one as an I'm-sorry-bribe. I love you all. Here is the ninth ficlet, written whilst watching Another Gay Movie. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt: desk**

* * *

"Our detention is scrubbing the whole room," Ron groaned. He dropped his head in his hands, defeated. 

"You deserve it, you know," Hermione told him sternly.

"Yeah, that's just…disturbing," Harry added. Draco kicked him.

"Simply because you, Potter, are not getting any and you, Granger and your little Weasley girl, are completely unadventurous does not mean that you may pass judgment on those of us who are," Draco snarled.

Harry tried to work out Draco's comment while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy, you were going at it on the examination table in the Great Hall to _'relieve exam stress'_!"

* * *

Awww, Jarod fell asleep on Griff...they're just so goshdarned adorable! Seriously, you all should see this movie. Heard of tv-links? Here's the link: http / tv-links . co . uk / show . do / 4 / 3142 (w/o spaces, obviously) It's squick-worthy in spots but it's...it's...sodding (heh) American Pie, only gay. With pretty boys. Mostly. 


	13. Prompt 10: Skipping

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

** Disclaimer**: Amanita does not own Draco, Ron, Snape, or any associated activities and/or characters. Amanita does, however, have possession of some of the more interesting photos.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Brief foul **language**. Implied **sex** (at least, if Ron ever shuts up...).

Well, I have to get up insanely early tomorrow, so this is probably the only oneshot you're going to get for several days. I seriously doubt that I'm going to be able to update until Sunday night at the very, very earliest. I would stay up and crank out a few more, but you don't want them badly enough to deny me precious, precious sleep, do you? I have to get up in so very few hours and I have resorted to napping during the day, which has screwed up my already screwed up little time-orientation-mindset-thingie. See? Can't even adequately describe the problem, can't stay up just another half hour to selflessly give you another drabble when she knows she won't be able to for a while. Never fear, my dears, I shall write whilst in transit. When I can update, I will give you all the backlogged drabbles and an extra one as a gift. Bribe. Whatever. I need sleep, I have been getting jack all lately. Here is the tenth drabble! One tenth of the way there! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Prompt : skipping **

* * *

"Snape'll kill me."

"Shut up. We'll be heard."

"He's fond of _you_. He's going to kill _me_. I'm near failing Potions."

"Did I not say to shut up? You sound like Granger. It's just one class!"

"If I die because of this, you'll have to replace me. And that'll mean you'll have to _work_."

"I am, at this point, willing to risk it. These people with free periods will be only too happy to turn us in."

"I still—"

"Fine. We won't fuck. Let's go to _Potions_ _class_ instead."

"Er, when you put it like that…"

"I thought so."

* * *

Sorry for the long A/N--just wanted to let you know that I do have a reasonable excuse for why I won't be updating regularly the next few weeks. Physical impossibility, though I do my best to get around such silly details as that. Pip pip, wish me luck. Have a lovely time whilst I am gone! 


	14. Prompt 11: undoing

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the characters involved nor the situation implied.

**Warning:** Mild **slash **of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Brief foul** language**. Implied **canoodling**.

Okay, okay, so even with this next slew of ficlets I am still not caught up, but I am very tired and I must get some sleep as I have another very busy day tomorrow. I should be able to update more regularly now, and I'll try my very best to post two at a time until I'm all caught up, which should only take two or three days. But I have atreat for you all; a 100 100s PWP! It is, I believe, the fourteenth. Consider that your bribe until I come up with a better one.

Look, with everyone screwing like rabbits in all those detentions, some of the screamers are bound to get caught going at it, right? Here is the 11th. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:** undoing

* * *

"I _said_ this was a bad idea," Ron groaned, thunking his head against the wall. 

"No, you said 'yes more oh fuck yes' before you just sort of moaned incoherently," Draco corrected.

Ron tried to ignore him. He failed. He could still hear Draco describing the encounter in squirm-worthy detail.

"...started screaming, and then you--"

"Shut up already!"

"Well, we _are_ waiting for them to get us some clothes before we are escorted elsewhere for separate detentions," Draco pointed out.

"Everyone messes about during partnered detentions, though!"

"Yes. We're the first to be so loud as to get caught."

* * *

Dialogue clear enough this time 'round...? 


	15. Prompt 12: reset

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine, I am not associated with anything at all to do with Harry Potter or any of the other characters, can't imagine why anyone would think someone on this site is, not making any money off of this. THe only possible benefit for me is entertainment.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Property destruction.

Huzzah! The twelfth! 'Twelfth' looks amusing, doesn't it? Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:** reset

* * *

Draco awoke, startled, to the sound of a repeated blaring. 

"Wha' th' hell you doing?" Ron mumbled from the bed.

"Muggle radio was cursed. I destroyed it," Draco assured Ron, very proud of himself.

"Was it beeping?"

"Yes. I hexed it, threw it in the fireplace, and stomped on it to make sure it was dead."

"You don't kill electricals. We've been through this. I know you hate Harry, but we're staying at his house and you can't wreck his stuff."

"I was protecting you," Draco replied sulkily.

"Right, before you 'kill' the next alarm clock, let's explain snooze buttons…"

* * *

Such fun. I wanted to do the same to my alarm the other day. 


	16. Prompt 13: Blindly

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: Not. Sodding. Mine. Righty-right? Righty-right.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Brief foul **language**.

This is supposed to be along the lines of an experiment-based PSA, just to put it in a bit of context for y'all. But yes. Here is the thirteenth! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:** blindly

* * *

"OW." 

"Damn you, that's my _foot!_"

"I think I just stepped in something."

"Urgh, what closet **is** this?"

"Filch's, I think. Wasn't paying too much attention."

"Neither was I. Watch it, you oaf. You're going to knock me ov--AAH!"

The two teens fell out of the closet, sprawling on the floor. They stood, dusting themselves off and consulted with Hermione and Ginny. Hermione made a note on her clipboard and Ginny brought Colin to the fore.

Draco stared into the camera. Ron was busy.

"Kids, attempting any type of sexual activity in closets is highly overrated. YES. There. Ohhh..."

* * *

Let that be a lesson to you. (waves finger) 


	17. Prompt 14: Staircase

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: She sells seashells by the seashore (insert subliminal I-do-not-own) se shells shesells by the sheasore. I may, however, be among the forerunners of the Stair Scene. Who knows? It could perhaps be the next Shower Scene!

**Warning**: **Heavy** **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Brief **PWP**. Bad examples set. Such _fun_!

Yes. I can hear people outside, yelling and making a racket and having a good time and in all probability engaging in PWP. And here I am, writing fanfiction. The bit that makes me wonder a bit is that I think I have the better deal...

Can I tell you all how much I have wanted to do a stair scene? And a 100 word PWP? I just did both. Yay! Obviously the detail is not as heavy as it could be, but whatevs. Cut me some slack, I only had a hundred words for them to play in. And I wrote the whole thing without laughing or using the tongue cliches! A go self is in order, I think. In any case, here is the fourteenth. Enjoy, enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:** staircase

* * *

Ron buried his hands in Draco's bleached hair and tugged. Draco took the hint and deepened the kiss, grinding his hips into Ron's. Ron whimpered and started to fumble at clothing that was very much in the way as Draco sucked and licked his way to the crook of Ron's neck and back up again. Deft, pale hands wandered teasingly past the waistband of Ron's boxers, gripped, and began to lazily pump back and forth. Ron bucked and bit his tormentor's lip in an attempt to keep quiet as-- 

"Boys, you're blocking the stairs and scaring the first years. Move."

* * *

I wonder who caught them? I have no idea... 


	18. Prompt 15: Thread

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing:** **Draco/Ron**

**Disclaimer**: I could sing off-key, I could dance, I could speak in nothing but iambic pentameter but these characters would still not be mine and I would still not be reaping any profit other than the emotional sort.**  
**

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Very mild. So mild as to possibly be construed as comforting friendship. Boo! (Sorry...) Fortunately, I doubt any of you who have read this far are inclined to interpret it as such. Slight/potential **angst**.

More family-type stuff in this one, as well as possibly confusing dialogue. Lovely, eh? At some point I intend to some 'meet the parents' 100s just to have some closure for the boys' family angst I keep writing. Yeah. That sentence was completely off. I don't care, I'm on a roll. Here is the fifteenth. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:** thread

* * *

"How adorable. A sweater. What else did Mummy dear send you for Christmas?" 

"Shut up."

"You don't have to wear this. It's not as if she has any way to tell."

"I know, it's just..."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"So, what'd your mum send you?"

"Nothing."

"Let me see."

"Get off."

"What's this?"

"Nothing!"

A frantic, futile grab. A sigh of resigned defeat.

"Ha! A Shakespeare book?"

"If you press your thumb to the portrait, it opens."

"Oh. Letters."

"From Father."

Ron scanned the handwritten pages.

"You don't have to read these. He can't tell."

"I know, it's just..."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

* * *

Mneh. 


	19. Prompt 16: Normal

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: (sings to tune of the I Don't Care Song) I don't own, I don't own, I don't own, I don't own... but I do rent by the hour for very reasonable prices.**  
**

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Foul** language**. Edging into **sap** territory but I think I managed to scrape it back up before it got too bad and ooc.

Here is the sixteenth! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt: **normal

* * *

"I'm right fucked," Ron blurted out, idly tracing patters on the rug he was sprawled facedown on. 

"Well, I should think so. What did you think was happening for the past two hours?"

At Ron's soft laugh, Draco eased up on the sarcasm.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm the youngest brother of a poor family, I'm shite at academics and sports, I'm scrawny, and I'm gay. I'm not too well off, am I."

"I don't know. You're with me, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Sap! Cue sarcasm.

"Sleeping with me regularly ought to do wonders for your self-worth."

"Shut up."

* * *

Inspired by a line from The History Boys, which also is not mine. 


	20. Prompt 17: Inappropriate

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: These boys aren't mine. Dumbledore isn't mine. Colin Creevy had photographs of the event, but Seamus nicked them and is selling them for six galleons apiece. Want one?

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Mentions of **sex** (in public places AND in front of hundreds of people, woo!).

Well, you know, I've written them getting caught at it so much... Anyway, here is the seventeenth. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:** inappropriate

* * *

"I do hope you realize that there will be consequences for your actions," Dumbledore told them sternly. 

"Professor, it's hardly fair. Hundreds of other couples screw," Draco argued.

"Is this because we're both blokes? We're not the only ones doing the same sex," Ron added.

"Heavens no, boys! You're overage! As long as it's consensual you may do what you will, within reason."

"Then what's the problem?" the guilty parties demanded.

"Ah. That would be the 'within reason' bit I mentioned. Young lust is all very well, but you simply cannot canoodle on the Quidditch pitch, especially during the game."

* * *

Ahh, young lust... 


	21. Prompt 18: Slash

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. I may be the only one to think of FGBC (Fenrir Greyback/Barty Crouch Sr.), although all but one of the other pairings are quite popular...I tried to do one for all of the main age groups. I would've done more pairs but I only have 100 words and that means cuts to the actual ficcy bit. Yeah.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion, among others. See if you can work 'em all out, although I gave you the hardest one. **Angst**. Possible **sap**, because I can't seem to write angst without it.

Sorry, yes, it's sappy angst. I just have to throw a few in here. Although I promise you that even if one or both of them die in the seventh book (they had better not...) I will not write death scenes. Unless I can come up with a reeeeeeeally good one. Heh. Anyway, I'll give you a fluffy one for nineteen, aight? Aight. Here is the eighteenth. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:** slash

* * *

Room of Requirement.

_BZTN _

"It makes you think, doesn't it?" Ron said quietly as he traced the carved initials.

_PWOW _

"What d'you mean?" Draco propped his chin on Ron's shoulder, eyes following the other's wandering fingers.

_RLSB _

"Well," Ron hesitated. "It's just… hundreds of other couples came here

_FGBC _

and stuck their initials up here, like we're doing,

_TRAD _

and they were all young and… like we are,

_RRHH _

and now they're grown and probably apart

_SSGG _

and most of them are dead…" He trailed off. They held hands – which they never did – as they added _DMRW_ to the wall.

* * *

I really hope they don't die. 


	22. Prompt 19: Worries

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Implied **femslash**. Slight **stupid!Harry**. Mentions of **sex** (in public places, woo!)

Furthering my little 'getting caught screwing like bunnies'!tangent. It is a fun and funny tangent, as long as you are not either of the boys. Although I would imagine that they find it more fun but less funny, yeah? Anyway, yes. Here is the (fluffy) nineteenth! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:** worries

* * *

"Well, you could always just stop having sex."

Draco sighed. "Potter, we're trying come up with something that will actually work. Abstinence, except in the case of you speaking, is never the answer."

"Let's compromise," Hermione suggested. "Ginny and I can work on some cloaking spells for you and in the meantime you restrict yourselves to less public locations."

"How public is less public?"

"Fewer than fifty potential spectators at any point in the proceedings," Hermione said with finality. Draco pouted.

"It's not our fault we're too sexy to resist each other."

"It is your fault you keep getting caught."

* * *

Have you noticed that this prompt should've been angsty and the last one should've been amusing and fluffy...? I suppose I am just odd like that. 


	23. Prompt 20: Western

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: Not bloody well mine, all right? Mneh. Grar. Expressions of pissed-off-ed-ness.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. **Vagueness. **Implications of **sex** (in public places, woo!).

I am extremely tired and very pissed off, so sorry but you're only getting one tonight. They bloody well took down Another Gay Movie AND Queer As Folk from tv-links!! Damn them. Damn them! (shakes fist at sky) (cries) I loved QAF, it is like my favourite show...or at least one of the top three. (sniffle) Anyway, yeah. Letdown day and screwy internet equals bad mood. Here is the odd twentieth. I like it. I think this may be like the prequel to the screwing-like-bunnies-and-getting-caught-at-it!tangent, don't you? In any case, here you are. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:** western

* * *

"We're talking. Drop the damn star chart," Draco snarled. He ripped a chair from the table and threw himself into it.

"Hello to you too," Ron returned in a monotone. He was well used to Draco's temper. "Who said what this time?"

"That _damn_ little fifth year boy, I forget his name. About _us_."

"Eric?"

"Possibly."

"He doesn't learn, does he."

"I think we should give him—no, everyone—a demonstration of just what we think of each other."

Professor Trelawny's lenses were obscured with steam by the second paragraph of the Weasley boy's Predictions for the Month of October.

* * *

Yeah...Ron wrote down in detail what is going to happen that month...and I'm sure I donn't need to tell you that he wasn't writing things like "I will stub my toe" or "I will get eaten by a hippogriff"...heh. "I will get eaten by Draco Malfoy..." Heh. 


	24. Prompt 21: Vicious

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: This is all mine, it's really happening, and Sirius is still alive and digging up the back garden. Mmhm. All true.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion.

Yeah. Sorry. I am so bloody behind on these things, it is not even funny. suffice to say I am a lazy bastard, go ahead, hate me. But I intend to finish these, if not necessarily on time. I shall be updating in sporadic leaps and bounds, but don't hold your breath. Can't have you fainting, now. Anywho, yes. This is seventh-book inspired, takes place at some point when they're both running around the castle. Here is the twenty-first! Enjoy.

* * *

**Prompt : vicious **

**

* * *

**

Ron grabbed Draco by the shirtfront and slammed him against the wall. Ron's hand shot out and latched tight around Draco's throat, forcing the blonde's head back. Their eyes locked. Draco was too exhausted, too drained to even manage a sneer, but Ron leant forward, snarling.

"Don't," Ron growled, "die." The first word was emphasised by a rough shove that forced Draco even further against the stone, the second by fingers digging deeper into a pale throat. The whole sentence was concluded with a searing kiss, radiating desperation.

"Don't you dare die," Ron repeated. Draco grinned wryly.

"Or else what?"

* * *

Dunno...I just felt like Ron would be really pissed off at Draco if Draco got hurt...after going out and killing whoever laid a wand on his dear Drakey, of course, but yeah. 


	25. Prompt 22: Browse

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: If it was mine, would I be writing fanfiction about it? Well, yes, but the fact still stands that I am not, nor have I ever been J.K. Rowling.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Implications of **boykissing** (in public places, woo!).

Honestly. SOOO many angst fics I have come across would be much better for the well-placed line "Shut up and kiss me." And then devolution into fluff and/or pwp. Ooh, I have recently come across what I have for lack of a better name been calling PWPOTP. Spelled out, that would be 'Plot? What Plot? Oh. That Plot.' and it is basically pwp with, well, a timeline, I suppose, as it is not really a plot but more putting the boysex scenes into some sort of context. YAY! Here is the twenty-second. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt : browse **

**

* * *

**

"Getting school supplies, Malfoy?" Ron asked, the first year book in his own hand indicating he was there for the same reason.

Draco nodded, face carefully neutral.

"Yeah."

"It's… weird, isn't it?"

"How so?"

"That you have Pansy and I have Hermione and… kids… and…"

"I am _not_ old," Draco informed him huffily.

"No, no, I just meant… it's kind of sad, that so much has changed since our parents were here getting this stuff for us. And we've lost so much, it—"

"Shut up, stop being maudlin, and come to the back row so we can snog."

"Okay!"

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after and Pansy and Hermione were also gay for each other and their kids were gay for each other too, and rainbows and cookies and happy things. Because neither of them die! YAY! 


	26. Prompt 23: Fetch

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: I could tell you it wasn't mine and that I owned none of it with a song and dance, but I can't sing and you'd have to believe me when I said I was dancing and I'm sure you all know by now that I am not a very trustworthy person. So we shall take it as granted that though I wrote this I own only the plot, not the characters or the setting, and that no one will sue me for this because that's rather pointless, really.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Implications of **boysex** and **gay!horny!Seamus**.

See, the reason I've not been writing lately is because I've become infatuated with a new fandom. Panic! At The Disco, on lj. Yes, I have discovered LJ, and it is wonderful! Joy! I am still figuring out how to work the bloody thing but I can click around like an old pro. The P!ATD pairings! The slash! The PWPOTP! Ryan and Brendon! Ryan and Pete! Ryan and Jon! Ryan...wow, lots of stuff with Ryan. But he's just so darn cute! In any case, here is the twenty-third. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt : fetch **

"_You_ get them," Ron mumbled, snuggling further under the covers.

"Please?" Draco bit his lip and looked over at Ron with wide, pleading eyes.

"No. Just summon them!"

"Er."

"What?"

"I left my wand in my pocket," Draco admitted grudgingly.

"So?"

"So my trousers are draped on the post of Seamus' bed! I am _not_ going over there naked. You get them."

"No!"

"If you don't, they'll wake up and find me here. If you do," Draco lowered his voice, "I'll give you head before I go."

Ron nearly knocked him over in the scramble to fetch Draco's discarded clothing.

* * *

http / addictedkitten . livejournal . com / 104779 . html 

Now take out the spaces like a good rabid fan and join the wonderful insanity. Huzzah! And don't worry, I still love this fandom, or I wouldn't still be writing these things. I will give you 100 of them, I will!


	27. Prompt 24: Imply

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron**

**Disclaimer**: I only own the order into which the words have been shoved. Nothing else.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Foul **language** and implications of **sex** that will, I assure you, happen. We all know how easy it is to distract our lovely Ronniekins.

Apparently the link didn't work. Damn and blast. Well, I shall fiddle around and try to stick it up here for you all to enjoy, all right? In the meantime, PM me if you still want it. And I am not quite happy with this ending. I fiddled with it for ages but I have it at a point where I just hope it will work. I am so sick of reading that first paragraph. Still and all, here is the twenty-fourth. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt: imply **

* * *

The students of Hogwarts have their failings, as do we all. But if they are a somewhat gullible and gossiping mob, the student body has its redeeming features. They're very adaptive, the living embodiment of the Thermydorian reaction. Thus, only a handful of firsties pay any attention to the now-common spectacle we have before us: 

"Fuck you, Malfoy!"

"Blow me, Weasel."

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine."

"Fine— wait, no! I'm mad at you."

"No, you're not," Draco coos, kissing Ron's jaw.

"Er." Ron struggles to remember why he's angry.

"Fifteen minutes till dinner."

"I'm still mad at you."

"Mmhm. Shut up."

* * *

The Thermydorian reaction, which I have quite possibly spelled wrong, is the last stage in a revolution and basically is 'a return to normalcy'. Pretty much people are like 'ok, here is what is normal, let's all go back to our lives now.' Because you can't live in a constant state of tension. Unless it is sexual tension and you are Ron or Draco. And possibly not even then. So, yes. Your educational needs have been met. Your homework is to write something amusing. Go to!  



	28. Prompt 25: Bastards

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: Non mia. I don't know which language that would be but the sentiment holds true.

**Warning**: **HARM CAUSED TO BOOKS! **But no actual books were harmed in the making of this ficlet, don't worry. Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Mentions of **sex**.

**Dedication**: To everyone who reads this thing. Especially you reviewers and those who have done me the great honour of putting me on Alerts/Favs. I love you all. Every single bloody one of you. Really. I hope this vaguely goes a bit towards making up for not actually responding to your reviews, because I do appreciate them, but ya. You guys are all so kickass. As of me writing this, this bugger has 89 reviews, 3 C2 listings, 16 favs, 17 alerts, and a whopping 5466 hits. That is more than double of any of my other stories thus far. I love you all and for the 50th I will give you something really really special. I will get you all 100, I swear! Just hang in there. Thank you all so terribly much for putting up with me this long. (Yeah, 25th, I just wanted to do something special and let you guys know I care. Because I do. A lot.)**  
**

I have come to absolutely adore Hermione. That's really all I have to say here. Here is the twenty-fifth, one quarter of the way there! Enjoy!

* * *

******Prompt : bastards  
**

* * *

"I cannot _believe_ you, Ronald!" Hermione shouted. "That is the lowest, most vile, thing I can think of! The poor books! I swear if I had my wand I'd- I don't even know! How could you DO something so atrocious—" 

"Don't let her kill me, Harry!" Ron dove behind his best friend, cowering. Hermione stopped in front of Harry, who'd just arrived in the Common Room, and kept yelling.

"What'd you do, mate?"

"I—"

"YOU KNOW WHAT HE AND MALFOY BLOODY DID?"

("She's _swearing_! What'd you _do_?")

"THEY SHAGGED IN THE LIBRARY AND GOT IT ON THE **BOOKS**!"

* * *

My grandmother used to be a librarian, so I have an almost idol-like attitude towards books. I get twitchy if someone bands the spine too far. I always imagine Hermione as being the same way. I can't imagine how outraged I'd be if one of my best friends and one of my least favourite people got it on and got the books all messy...gah. I'm squicking just thinking about it. 


	29. Prompt 26: Swallow

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: The park is mine, and that's about it. An imaginary garden with real toads in it. And that brilliant bit of wording isn't mine, either.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Allusions to **femmeslash **because I've been wanting to write some but can't get a whole story out of it. I seem doomed to write boykissing for the rest of my authorly days. Ah well! All good fun.Mentions of **sex**.**  
**

Right-o, my dear friends and readers, I am in a bit of a buggery situation. My beloved laptop is refusing to acknowledge both the internet and my memory stick so I am in a bit of a pickle, update-wise, as I am sure you have noticed. Still, I do my best, and I have here in my little memory stick some new drabbles for you! Here is the twenty-sixth! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:**** swallow

* * *

**

Hermione sat in the grass, Ginny's head in her lap, and absentmindedly brushed her fingers through Ginny's hair as she watched the three men in front of her.

She watched Draco grow bored with the Muggle park and surreptitiously obtain a spider to put on Ron's dozing form.

She watched Ron's subsequent fit and the two nineteen-year-olds brawl like a pair of unruly children.

She watched Harry, savior of the wizarding world, the boy who had faced down Voldemort eight times, squicking and trying to pretend that his best friend wasn't giving his former enemy head behind a nearby tree.

* * *

I am not sure what it is with me and the thought of sex in public places. It's not as if I've indulged myself. Perhaps that's why. Oh well. Who cares? 


	30. Prompt 27: Monsters

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: The words are mine. The arrangement is mine. The characters and the setting, alas, are not.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. **Fluff**.

I woke up terrified at four am, a Supernatural episode playing in the odd little theatre that is my mind. Some of the monsters on that show are fricking scary. I get scared easily. I foolishly watch that show at night. So I wrote this to make myself feel better. Here is the twenty-seventh! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:**

* * *

Ron woke in panic, jerking around to stare at the dark window. He had dreamed of skeletal hands scrabbling at the glass, of broken panes and empty beds, and worse. A sheen of sweat on his pale skin, chest heaving, he let out a small whimper of fear as a branch scraped against the window.

Ron dove beneath the covers, then under Draco's arm, shivering. Draco stirred and woke.

"What in— Weasley, what are you doing?"

"Nightmare," Ron admitted furtively.

"Fine. But not a _word_ in the morning," Draco warned, pulling Ron closer and tracing soothing circles on his chest.

* * *

Don't you say a word. I **like** fluff. 


	31. Prompt 28: Symptoms

**100 100s challenge: using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron **

**Disclaimer**: Everyone is Lucius', because Lucius is pimpin'. God, the cane! THE CANE! I want him and his cane. Can you tell I recently saw the movie? God, the twins are hot. So is Lucius. And Ron. And Draco. And Hermione. And, like, everyone but Harry. And Hagrid. And Dumbledore. And did anyone else think that Umbridge looked way too nice? She didn't have that sadistic glint in the eye that I had expected. And the poor lovely non-Harry characters seem to be getting less and less screentime as the movies progress...why? Why? And I seem to be starting a lot of sentences with 'and', which is really quite awful of me. I'll shut up now.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. **Denial!Ron**, who is fun to write. **Snape** being generally cynical and awesome. Mentions of **tea**. I like tea. I think I will go fix myself some. I have a new teapot!

Just my take on how Ron and Harry would have reacted upon first finding out Ron wuved Draco. Here is the twenty-eighth! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt: symptom**

* * *

"Professor Snape, we need help!" 

"Weasley, I already know this. Why are you bothering me? I am having my tea."

"We think Ron swallowed a love potion!"

"Why, Potter, would you think that?"

"Well, Ron once accidentally swallowed some love potion that I was meant to have, and he had some chocolate frogs I randomly got for my half-birthday—"

"_Enough_! (sigh) What behavior has Mr. Weasley exhibited to lead you to this conclusion?"

"I fancy _Malfoy_!"

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah. Make it go away!"

"Has it occurred to you, Mr. Weasley, that you may _actually_ fancy Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh. Er."

* * *

I will love you forever if you send me links to good Draco/Ron fanart. Really. I was looking for some the other day and I am great at finding good fics but sooooooooo bad at finding good fanart. 


	32. Prompt 29: Plainly

**100 100s challenge (from a friend): using the 100 word prompts, write 100 drabbles of 100 words each. No more, no less. Pairing: Draco/Ron**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, and no amount of begging and pleading on my part will make this otherwise.

**Warning**: Mild **slash** of the Draco/Ron persuasion. Implications of rough sex. Heh.

All right. Well, I'm back. I haven't completely gone over to bandslash! I love you all. Really.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll never leave you like that again! Or, you know, until the next time I leave you like that. But here is the long-awaited...what the hell number am I up to now? Ah. Yes. Here is the twenty-ninth! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:**** plainly**

* * *

Ron shuffled down to dinner with a slight limp. His hair was a mess, his face was flushed, and he was trailing a thin ribbon of blood from the corner of a split lip.

He paused to catch his breath and dragged the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away the blood. He raked a hand through his hair, settling it somewhat, and straightened his robes. Satisfied, he fled to the Gryffindor table before anyone noticed the marks standing out against his fair skin.

Entering a moment later, displaying his own prominent hickeys with grim pride, Draco snickered.

* * *

:D 


	33. Prompt 30: Superfluous

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, it's been like four years...but I said I'd finish this bloody thing, didn't I? (Please forgive the loooooong hiatus. 3) I'm back, babies!**

* * *

**Prompt : superfluous**

It started when they heard the marriage law had passed in Muggle England.

"Ridiculous."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said, playing with Amelia. The baby blew a spit bubble at her mother.

"I agree with your spawn. I don't need a bloody piece of paper saying I'm in love."

It continued through Ron's pleading and Draco's refusal to look at stupid bands of useless metal and more fights that either man was ready for.

It came to a crescendo when Ron put the ring on his finger and Draco felt -finally- complete.

It's been years and years, and hasn't ended yet.


End file.
